Imperfectly Perfect
by xirenoxe
Summary: AU Sakura has a lot of expectations when it comes to a boyfriend. Sasuke always knew he was perfect in every way possible. So why doesn’t she fall in love with Mr. Perfect? There’s more to love than the superficial things in life. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: First Day at Itou Academy

**Imperfectly Perfect**

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: First Day at Itou Academy**

It was frustrating finding a parking spot close to the campus. All these high-class, rich cars flooded the parking lot, ranging from Beamers, Benzes, Porsches, Ashton Martins, Lamborghinis—

Wait back up. Lamborghini?! I sighed. A school filled with spoiled, stuck-up rich kids. Gee, I can't wait for my first day of senior year.

_Oh admit it! You're excited to see some cute boys driving those sexy ass cars._ Inner Sakura squealed. I rolled my eyes at my inner counterpart.

Then my gaze lingered on a Harley Davidson motorcycle parked at the nearest possible parking space near the school.

_Yeah, that's probably some kid who thinks he's so cool and great just because he has a bike. _I chuckled because I would most likely be 99.9% right.

Finally, after ten minutes worth of practically driving through a car show, I found a parking spot not too far but enough to tolerate the walk. Darn it. I need to wake-up an hour early if I wanted a _good_ parking spot.

This must mean—

I'M REALLY LATE!!

I scanned the campus and found no soul in sight. Am I really that late?! And who could blame me? Looking at my semester schedule, I had Chemistry first period. Yeah, no one wants to wake-up first thing in the morning balancing equations and what not.

I made it inside the campus but where's room 809? Hm…So if this front building is comprised of the Room 100s, then I'm royally screwed. According to my handy dandy school map, the 800 building is in the very back of the campus, the last building in fact. I further cursed myself to oblivion as I grudgingly walked with my newly polished black pumps to the rear end of the school.

_Professor Orochimaru_. So my teacher is this weirdo named Orochimaru? What a creepy name.

Not realizing I already reached the 800 building, I was caught off guard and fixed my pale red top and untangled the knots in my hair with my fingers before entering the classroom. I _hate_ making bad first impressions.

Nervously, I reached for the handle but suddenly, somebody else opened it before me. It was a boy. He held a certain grace and elegance. His long, soft brown hair cascaded his shoulders wonderfully and his pale ivory eyes shot me an unreadable gaze. I opened my mouth to speak but he walked past me urgently, not giving me the time to mutter a "Sorry for being in your way".

"Excuse me?" A middle-aged pale man with silky black hair summoned me to enter the class. I was right. His name fit him to a T.

I tried to smile but I figured his wide, eerie smile can do both of the smiling for us. "…And you are?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura." I handed him my schedule. "I'm sorry for being extremely late." He raised an eyebrow while writing something down in his notebook. "This is my first day of school here." I added the last part lamely hoping it would get me off the hook. I turned my attention to the class. The kids in the back were working diligently while those in the front continued to scrutinize and give me the once-over.

"…Pink hair?!"

"Fake slut!"

"Fake pink hair…disgusting!"

My eyes began to see red at such accusations and my peripheral vision began to transform even more crimson as I caught a sight of a fiery red-head sitting at the center of the class.

It can't be—

As our gazes met, both our faces held the same expression of shocked, confusion, and—

WHAT THE FUCK.

My incredulous glare amused my chemistry teacher, even so, evilly placing me to sit beside him. "Ms. Haruno, please take that empty seat next to Shukaku Gaara."

At this, I can hear the growling mewls of the fan girls. HA! Take that you stupid girls! If you think I'll stand for your insults and accusations on my first day of school, you're _mighty_ wrong.

"She gets the holy seat of hotness!"

"Sitting next to my precious my Gaara—"

"—Not even that! She's like sitting behind my Sasuke-kun!"

I continued to heatedly glare at the fan girls that were equally spewing venomous words as I took my time reaching that damned "holy seat of hotness".

My head rigidly faced forward. I didn't want to face the likes of him, that wretched man, oh yes—

_That_ man.

I must have been burning with anger because I was fanning myself with my hand. I can sense _his_ eyes on me. I told myself I'd never look into his eyes ever again. My left foot started tapping in annoyance at the seat in front of me. And then—

"Gaara," the smooth velvety voice sitting in front of me drawled, "Here." He handed him a pencil then did a full three hundred sixty degree turn to face me. That's when I realized never in my life did I ever come across a face as gorgeous as his.

That mocking glare he wore complemented his refined features, ruffled ebony hair, and endless onyx eyes. "That," he motioned, raising a delicate eyebrow at the movements of my left foot, "is annoying." He pursed his lips and gave me a look that said Stop-It-Or-Else.

I glowered at his pretty little head as he turned his attention back to Orochimaru-sensei.

What a waste of a pretty face, such disgusting attitude. _But I'd still tap that._

Will you shut it already?!

_Nope. As long as you don't admit your true inner feelings, I'll never go away._

Go to hell.

_I'll meet you there!_

~----------------------------------~

After getting out of hell aka first period, I felt a little relieved. That was probably my most awkward moment in my entire time here in Japan. It possibly couldn't get worse.

I was wrong.

That raven haired jerk entered my next period, Sculpture. Luck _really_ hates me.

I sighed dejectedly and entered the classroom grasping onto my semester schedule, which was required to be signed by all my teachers if I'm a first time student here. I accidentally bumped into a dark-haired girl. She blushed slightly, stuttering lines of apologies.

"No worries. It was my fault." I smiled genuinely. "Oh that's right. I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm a new student here."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She shyly gazed at me. She's seems really nice. I hope we become friends? It would be a whiff of fresh air considering the amount of jerk faces that attend this school…

"Want to sit with me?" She asked. I nodded with most certainty. "Of course. Let me just hand this to the teacher."

"Ah, Sakura, eh?" Deidara-sensei asked. I smiled. "Pretty. Suits you." He set his gaze on me momentarily, signed my schedule, then handed the paper back to me. I don't know if I should feel honored or disgusted that my professor just hit on me, no matter how mild that was.

I found my way back to Hinata's table. Unfortunately for me, she sat in the same table as that dreaded boy from earlier. Why must my fate be doomed?

I hesitantly took the seat right next to her, which of course, placed me right in front of him. Just wondertastic. A smiling blonde sat right next to him (such contrast), and once I situated myself, he immediately tried talking to me.

"Wow, you have pink hair."

My impending headache worsened. "Yes, I _do_ have pink hair."

If there's anything in the world I hate the most, it's when people focus on my pink hair. I've had enough traumatizing childhood stories of kids making fun of me because of my hair. That was elementary school. This is high school.

"It's really pretty. Just like you."

The dark-haired boy next to him tried not to gag. I wanted to follow his lead and puke but I felt calmed. At least, it wasn't a mean statement about my hair this time.

He elbowed the boy beside him. "Shut up Sasuke-teme before I beat your face into a pulp!"

Ah. So his name was Sasuke. Then said boy just glared dangerously at his friend before continuing to work on his clay.

He extended a hand right across the table. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I exchanged the hand shake. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"So, Sakura-chan…" His loud obnoxious voice sputtered nonsensical stuff, like lame jokes and other things. I just nodded at every word he said, and answered the correct response, such as "Oh" and "Ah" where it fits.

This is when I first saw the heartbreaking and disappointed look on Hinata's face.

~----------------------------------~

Third period wasn't anything special. It was my Political Science class with Iruka-sensei. Amazingly, people like Sasuke weren't there to ruin my atmosphere. I met Ino and Karin since they sat right next to me. They seem like great friends.

"Oh Sakura! Your hair is very pretty!" Karin gushed.

"I love your red nails," added Ino.

At my mention of the name "Sasuke", they both exploded. Literally.

"You have Sasuke for two classes?!"

"I am so jealous! I haven't had a class with him yet."

"Ha! Ino-pig I have at least one class with him. I have fifth period with him!"

"Really four eyes? How would YOU know that?"

"I sneaked a peek at his schedule. I bet you haven't even gotten that close to him, huh," teased the redhead.

Okay, so basically, the whole period their conversation consisted of Sasuke this, Sasuke that, and how they would love to ravish him. I mean, of course, Sasuke is indeed _very_ good looking. But bottom line is he is a jerk. I meekly stayed in the corner and listened to the lecture instead.

After the boring and dull lecture hall, I finally survived to see the lights of the school cafeteria. I was really hungry and my growling stomach did nothing but further embarrass me in front of everyone that passed by.

"Sakura! Eat lunch with us," offered Ino as she grabbed onto my arm as we walked with Karin to their lunch table. There were already two girls at the table. Hinata and another girl with brown hair pulled into two buns, named Tenten, according to Karin.

"I need to use the restroom. I'll be back." I excused myself. The way to the bathroom is fairly easy with the obvious signs posted everywhere. That's when I saw those same blazing green eyes and red hair that I've tried hard to push to the back of my memory. He walked towards my direction, looking straight past me, as I did the same. Once we were about three feet away from each other, he instantly gazed at my face and smirked. I immediately looked away as he smirked and I gruffly made my way to the restroom.

How dare he?! After everything he's done. That bastard. I've hated him ever since—

_Okay. Calm down._

How can I? After seeing that douchebag?!

_It's okay. He hasn't talked to you yet._

Like hell I'll let him talk to me. Hell would freeze over before I'd be friends with him again.

I made my way outside of the bathroom, preparing for a sudden ambush by that man. Seeing that he's sitting with his friends on the other side of the cafeteria, I let out a deep sigh and smiled widely to my newly-made friends.

I sat in between Ino and Hinata, who's been very tense around me ever since second period, but I just let it pass and initiated conversation with her.

"That flower you were working on in sculpture was lovely." I complimented. She blushed profusely and nibbled on her bread. "…Thanks."

"Ooooh," teased Ino, "Is that flower for Naruto? I heard he was in your class." Everyone in the table giggled except for me because I just realized that I was a bitch for not realizing it sooner. My mouth opened to form an apology but Karin's loud voice drowned the whole conversation.

"Isn't the hottie table looking mighty fine this year?"

"Hottie table…?" I wondered.

"Sakura, girl," Karin started, "They are only the four hottest bachelors you will ever find in Itou Academy."

Everyone nodded and agreed in a very fangirl-esque manner.

"Definitely," Tenten started, making dramatic hand gestures, "Neji's gorgeous locks seemed to be longer and silkier. If only…" She stared off sighing while making touching motions at his hair.

Karin giggled. "Gaara's body looks more built from last year. What I wouldn't do to touch that abs of his—"

Everyone (except me) in the table squealed even louder. "Even Naruto improved this year. His style gotten much…sexier. Right Hinata?" Ino wiggled her eyebrows at the shy, blushing girl who timidly agreed.

"But," Ino voiced, "Sasuke. He has always been perfection. He doesn't need anymore upgrade or else I'll faint at the sight of him," cried Ino while making fainting gestures. Everyone laughed, and this time, I also joined.

"Sakura," Ino's concerned voice interrupted my thoughts, "You seem to hate Sasuke…?"

"Oh no, no of course not." Ino faced me fully this time. "Then why don't you say anything about him? I mean, every girl I know goes crazy gaga over him. That is…unless…" The whole tabled gasped dramatically.

I gulped the turkey sandwich painfully. "Don't get me wrong. He probably has the most gorgeous face on this planet. It's just—"

"He's a jerk?" guessed Karin.

I nodded in agreement. "He just rubs me the wrong way."

_You just want him to rub you the right way, if you know what I mean._

Shut up!

Ino's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, I'd just never thought I'd see the day where I meet a girl who doesn't want to jump that man's bones."

"Ino!" I giggled.

She grinned devilishly. "Just sayin'… Okay I call dibs on Sasuke this year!"

"Not fair! You got dibs on him last year," complained Karin. I stared at them confused.

Tenten giggled at my expression. "They do this every year but, obviously, they never succeeded."

"HEY!" Both shrieked angrily.

~----------------------------------~

Fourth period would've been more fun if that Sasuke guy didn't go into the same classroom. At least, his friend from earlier, with the long brown hair came with him. He, on the other hand, doesn't seem _that_ bad.

Gossip from first period already reached the ears of the whole student body. The fan girls in my Psychology class started mumbling insults from the bottom of their breath as I entered the class, as if I can't hear their very loud voices.

Stupid girls. As if I wanted to sit next to their almighty Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun.

Sasuke seemed irritated that I was in his class once again. His deep glare directed to my face was very apparent. I stared back at his pretty face with the same intensity.

Trust me, I'm not too fond of seeing your jerk face everywhere either.

_You can't lie to me! I know you'd love to pounce on him any chance you get!_

Please, shut up already. I sighed inwardly.

The teacher, Kakashi-sensei, directed me to sit next to Neji, who is sitting right next to Sasuke, right after introducing me to the class, which obviously does _not_ want me to be here.

The next moment, my butt crashed on the hard, cold floor. I gasped in surprise and embarrassment as the fan girls started laughing hysterically at that immature act. Pulling the chair away from someone who's about to sit is _so_ middle school behavior. A blonde girl, who's quite beautiful and curvaceous, stood behind the chair smirking.

That bitch just punked me. Oh hell no—

Just then, my prince charming came to save me. His ivory orbs shined through the storm. He held out his hand for me to grab and end this horrible and humiliating experience. I blushed furiously under his gaze and reached out for his help. After he placed my chair back to its original position, he motioned for me to sit.

"Pathetic." He groaned under his breath. The fan girls started wailing as my pounding heart just skipped a beat at the heroic feat. See, I knew he wasn't a bad guy. He is fast becoming my favorite in that "hottie table".

"Thanks." I mumbled to him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay guys, that was really immature," Kakashi-sensei announced with danger dripping in his words, "Temari."

"Anyways," He paced around the classroom, "I've decided to begin the year with a project! Fun, right?"

"Fun." We grumbled in unison.

"Right," I can't help but notice that sparkle in his eye, "So, I was thinking, you guys should pick your own partner."

"SASUKE-KUUUN!!" The fan girls squealed.

"NEJI-KUUUUN!" Some others squealed as well.

Neji immediately chose Sasuke as his partner, leaving me with no one else. I didn't know anyone else in this class. Practically half the population (fan girls) absolutely detest my guts. Then an eccentric boy with a bowl cut—

"Oh my pink-haired beauty Sakura!" He bowed and went down on one knee, holding my hand ever so gently. "Will you do me the honor of being my partner for this project?"

…

..

What was I supposed to say? The room was so quiet; everyone anticipated my answer. I heard plenty of mumbled giggles in the back. This day is _so_ not going well.

Like a heaven sent angel, Neji came to my rescue once again. "Lee, she's not interested." The boy's widened eyes began to show signs of the waterworks. Neji grumbled to himself in frustration and glared at him. "Look, I'll be your partner."

"Sakura," he shot me a sideway glance, "Be Sasuke's partner."

Then came the simultaneous crying from the fan girls.

I shrieked, "Wait, what are you doing? It's fine, I'm okay—"

This is absolute suicide! Does Neji know how many freaking girls would kill me for this? All I wanted was a normal life, a different life from my old high school. Now this, it's like _that_ all over again—

He pulled Lee up from his "proposal" position, further lessening his idiotic moment. "No, it's fine. Lee is a close friend of mine anyways."

My mouth was agape, ready to protest, but I came up with nothing. There is nothing I can do to escape this hell called Itou Academy, and this is my first day of school.

"Okay enough of this high school drama! Get to your partners and listen to my instructions." Kakashi-sensei blared loudly to the saddened fan girls.

I admitted defeat and made my way to my partner, Sasuke. He didn't even turn to look at me. I sighed loudly and plopped on the chair that was right next to him. "I guess we're partners then?" I tried to do small talk.

"Hn."

Apparently, small talk does not work on this man.

"Okay," Kakashi-sensei shouted to get our attention, "I will assign the topic you will be working on. The main purpose of this project is to state how your topic relates to Psychology. It can be any relation you can think of, since this is your first project, I'll be lenient on you."

He started to pass out papers. "This handout will contain all necessary information you need to successfully complete this project."

"Temari and Yukari. Gender."

"Neji and Lee. Genetics."

Kakashi went down the line, giving each group their assigned topics. I hope ours will be something easy like, how music affects someone's psyche or something.

Then came our group.

"Sasuke and Sakura." He gazed at us with that same sparkle from earlier and met both of our eyes at the same time.

"Love."

WHAT THE HECK?!

Why did he have to say it in such a mocking tone? Oh right. I'm partnered with an emotionless bastard. How is he supposed to know what love is?

_Maybe a little time spent together will make him realize what love truly is. Heh heh._

I'm just going to ignore that suggestive comment you just made.

I awkwardly met Sasuke's gaze. He didn't show any emotion. "So, how are we going to meet up?"

"We're meeting up at Sasuke's house, of course," Neji and Lee came sauntering in, "You don't mind, right Sasuke?"

"Whatever." He grunted.

Neji nodded. "You don't mind either, Sakura…?"

I flailed my arms out, making exaggerated motions instead of just saying no. Good going Sakura. Why oh why did I have to get all weak-kneed for some sweet ivory-eyed cutie on the first day of school? He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot after all those _unfortunate_ events of today.

"Great," He smiled, "I figured I'd be easy if the four of us work together since you know, I basically forced you to be Sasuke's partner. It won't be awkward."

"Yes! I'll be near my Sakura angel!" Lee cried. Neji hit him in the head with his binder.

"Lee, for the love of God, shut up?"

~----------------------------------~

Calculus is my worst subject ever because, pointing out the obvious, math is my worst subject. I don't consider myself a math genius but I also don't know why I deserve to be in a high-ranking math class in high school. If it was based on how _I_ think I'm good math-wise, I'd probably place myself in Algebra II, hypothetically speaking.

And to my surprise, well not really, the almighty Sasuke is in my class once again. At least it was my last class of the day.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice called out to me before I stepped foot into the classroom.

"Karin!" I shrieked unexpectedly and gave her a hug. "You have this class too?" Please say yes!

"Yeah, duh, remember I told you I have fifth period with Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh right, I remember." I had no idea.

Karin gave me a disbelieving glare. "Don't tell me you have another class with Sasuke-kun! You're seriously on a roll this year, Sakura."

"Not only this. Last period too," I cried disapprovingly, "That's four classes in total already."

Karin patted me in the back, as if she's comforting me scornfully. "Oh yeah, you want me to cry for you because you get to see his sexy ass numerous times everyday?! Heck no, if you want, I'd willingly trade schedules with you."

But Neji. I don't want to leave my fourth period. Wait, what? Am I having a crush on him already? No, it's too early to get caught up in another…boy.

"Everyone! Please be seated!" Guy-sensei checked for attendance. I presented my schedule to him and he immediately grinned upon looking at my face. "Ah to be a youth once again, blossoming like a beautiful Sakura—" I tried not to cringe. Tried.

"Ah your name _is_ Sakura," He came to realization that he was disturbingly spot-on with my name, "Suits you." He winked and told me to sit in front of Sasuke. Why must everything always have Sasuke in it?

I approached Sasuke once again, probably the tenth time today. I'm beginning to feel suffocated by his emotionless stares, or sometimes, his venomous glares. Although his face is easy on the eyes, his coldness ruins the attraction. I curtly occupied the seat in front of him, looking back on the right side to see Karin flustered with jealousy. I mumbled a "Sorry" but she just pouted.

"Today, we will play a game as a class," Guy-sensei grinned evilly, "And the class will be divided in the center. Whoever wins this will get five points extra credit added to their next chapter test. Sounds like a good deal, eh?"

I groaned. I'm all for games _but_ I don't know about in-class games.

"This game will test your abilities in Math Analysis, a class you just took last year." He paced back in forth in the front of the class. "I will pass a paper to each side, Team 1 and Team 2, and each one of you can answer a question. Pass the paper to the back once you've finished answering a question."

He stopped pacing and gathered the papers in his hand. "Your teammates can most definitely help you. Don't be afraid to ask for help!"

How…why…! I sucked at math, and having a really bad math teacher last year, there's no way I'll remember anything.

"Ready, set, go!"

The people sitting in the front, who I pity very much, already stumbled and panicked over the first question. Immediately, they asked the people around them to help and they just told the poor girl what to write. Minute by minute, the paper kept getting passed behind faster and my palms grew sweaty.

_It's okay Sakura! You can do this! Use the brain power of your amazingly huge forehead!_

There are no words to express how much I hate you.

_I love you too._

Then, in a forceful manner, the blonde sitting in front of me placed the damned paper on my desk. Ack! I hurriedly grabbed my pencil and read, or more accurately, blinked at the question.

Sine? Cosine? Tangent? Who remembers these things over the summer anyways?

I bit my fingernails, attempting to write something at least, making it look like there's something inside this brain of mine. Sadly, I can't make sense of what I just wrote.

I can feel Sasuke's breath on my neck. "What the hell?" He muttered, glaring at my answer.

He growled and leaned above me, attempting to answer the question with his face inches away from mine and his arms invading my privacy with the closeness. My arm felt like burning from his touch. He was warm, extremely warm and soft; in fact, it's astonishing since I imagined him to be cold and harsh, just like his attitude.

What happened to just spitting out the answers just like what the others did? He didn't have to full on drag his well-built and toned body over mine. The evident glares and profanity from the fan girls in the back aren't helping with lessening my already flustered cheeks.

I shot him a fierce glance for making me forget Neji for a minute. Just a minute. Then I gladly handed him the paper because I don't want to be liable for our team failing on the first day of Calculus.

He answered the questions at top speed, not even giving the two people behind him a chance to answer a question. Not like he would need their help anyways; he even corrected the first answers by our teammates in the front. He grinned smugly at his work well-done. Who knew he was _this_ smart and incredibly good looking?!

"How the hell did you do that?" I slapped myself internally. No need to feed his ego.

He smirked sexily while giving me one of his killer looks.

"Because I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

~----------------------------------~

AN: Thank you very much for reading! As of right now, it's 3 AM and I just finished writing this story in one day! I couldn't help but make a reference to Chuck Bass from Gossip Girl with that last line by Sasuke because I love him oh so much!! Also, I feel like it's something Sasuke would say. Yeah, now it seems like Sakura is very much interested in Neji but eventually it will be a SasuSaku. Don't worry; I would never to do that to Sasuke. He needs some lovin' too :) Oh and watch out for a lot of jealous Sasuke moments in the future~ Thank you once again and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Can of Worms

**Imperfectly Perfect**

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto.

**AN: **I just want to give a huge THANK YOU VERY MUCH to my reviewers!! You guys give me the motivation and energy to continue writing! So, if you guys like it, please tell me! Even if you absolutely hate it, please tell me what to improve on and I'll try my best. I decided to name their school "Itou Academy" because I wanted to separate the characters from the Naruto universe. The story is set in Japan. Itou is a common Japanese last name...so being that, I just wanted it to be a random high-class Japanese high school. There's really no special meaning behind the name. I actually finished the first draft of this chapter the day after I just released the first one. But the second chapter didn't flow well because I added Itachi in there...and it just wasn't working. I had to rewrite almost 75% of it and here it is! I tried to do my best but I'm not _too_ happy about it. I liked the first chapter way more for some reason but I just thought I'd give you guys something for now. Maybe i'll re-edit it later down the road. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: A Can of Worms**

"Because I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The fan girl's squeals immediately erupted. Boys patted him on the back while girls gripped onto his neck, smelling his skin. I _actually_ feared for his life. He, on the other hand, looked like he suffered this everyday and just forced himself to deal with it.

_Admit it girl, you were charmed._

Charmed, my ass.

_With those sexy lips and seductive eyes looking at you…_

Yeah, on that big egotistical head of his.

His eyes didn't stop staring at me. I shifted my gaze back to the board before my heavy blushing becomes more evident to him, thus leading him to grow another head.

Guy-sensei moved toward Sasuke, collecting the paper. "Well done Uchiha," Then moved to the other side of the classroom to collect Team 1's paper from a seemingly lazy and unorganized boy, "You too, Nara."

He then advanced forward to his desk, correcting the papers in an extremely rapid manner. His eyebrows rose in shock. His broad and flashy grin nearly blinded me. Theatrical tears started spilling on his cheeks as he held Team 2's paper in the air screaming, "Well done! A+ I'm so proud of the power of your youthful brilliance!"

This time, I cringed outwardly. Youthful…? Nonetheless, we answered everything correctly and that's what matters the most! But it never left my mind that it's all thanks to that genius that sits behind me (which I would never admit out loud).

Guy-sensei's cries got even louder this time around, "Oh Team 1! I knew you guys could do it!" He did a little happy dance and flashed his silly smile to the class once again. "Extra credit for everybody! Isn't today such a wonderful day?"

Afterwards, a boy who held an uncanny resemblance to _the_ Uchiha Sasuke effortlessly flicked each fan girl threatening to get in between him and his Sasuke-kun—

Wait, come again? Him and _his_ Sasuke-kun? He strolled past the gaping girls and cuddled his beloved, who seemed not too thrilled with the predicament. "You were so great," He blushed, "Actually, when are you not great?" He giggled to himself then squealed—one that could rival that of a girl's.

Sasuke ineffectively tried to push the boy away but he appeared very determined to hold onto his…man. Guy-sensei decided it was time to break-up the lover's corner. "Excuse me, but there's always after school to continue your, er, affairs." With that, Sasuke's head exploded. "No! No, it's not like that Guy-sensei—"

"—Oh shut!" The boy's eyes twinkled, "We have forever babe," He placed his index finger to Sasuke's irate lips and giddily trudged off. Sasuke's usual cool demeanor was replaced with inconceivable repugnance. "Hmph."

Then the bell rang!

I can't believe that my first day at Itou Academy is officially over! I've successfully gone through a whole day:

1. Being in Sasuke's every single class (almost).

2. Survived seeing Gaara…again.

3. Meeting new and wonderful friends.

4. Saved by my prince charming, Neji.

5. Winning extra credit points on the first day of school.

It certainly calls for a celebration. Yes? I'm on for some chocolate chip ice cream back home. Except—

It was raining.

—And here I was foolishly thinking the worst part of the day was _over_.

"Hi!" The boy from earlier greeted me outside the classroom. I smiled and mumbled a shy "Hello" and walked with him in the hallway.

"You must be Sakura-chan," he inquired, glancing at me with wonder. I nodded. "My name is Sai but please call me Sai-chan." He smiled sweetly. "I've heard a lot about you today."

Uh oh. Usually, conversations that start out like this never end well…from past experience anyways. I stole a fearful glance at his onyx orbs and he got the hint, "Technically, every Sasuke-loving girl is pretty much very jealous of you but…"

He came to a stop. "…I admire you."

Admire? Hm, I'm starting to like him already.

"Me?" I asked stunned. "But why? What have I done to earn anyone's admiration?"

His eyes turned all starry once again. "You're the first girl to not fall for the charming Sasuke-kun." I tried hard not to grunt in disappointment. I lived eighteen years, finally feeling like I've done something right for once in my life and it's all because I resisted some gorgeous faced jerk? Yeah, great life Haruno Sakura.

My eyebrows furrowed, "That's why?"

"I don't understand," He clutched my arm and pointed off to skies as if touching something tangible in reach. "When you look at him, into his soulful eyes, his silky hair, and luscious lips, you don't want to drool in his mere presence?"

He continued speaking in a dramatic tone, "And today, when he answered that question for you in calculus. I wanted to faint just by witnessing it! How could you bear it? You weren't fazed at all! Doesn't he make you weak in the knees?" He looked very serious and curious; I couldn't help but suppress a chuckle. He's very…._zealous_.

I made it look like I had to think about it for a moment. Just to, you know, make him feel better about himself. "Um, no?" He gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth. "It's…unbelievable. Miracle, _that's_ what it is."

He went on and entwined my hands in his. "How? How do you do it?! Tell me your secret."

Maybe I should write a book titled, "How to Resist Uchiha Sasuke". I'll make enough money to support a million lifetimes.

"I," I scratched my head and laughed nervously, "It's gotta be the attitude I can't stand."

He shot me a skeptical look. "Are you kidding me, girl?! It's like one of his best traits! That adds to his "bad boy" appeal," He sighed lovingly to himself. He chuckled, "I guess not everyone has the same taste. You like the nice and boring ones like Neji-san!"

"I—" I halted myself from saying anymore because he _was_ telling the truth, disturbingly.

There's nothing wrong with being nice and boring! Hold on. Did I just say that?!

_Why are you such a prude?!_

Hey! He's OUR Prince Charming remember?

"It's okay," He finally released my tense fingers, "I forgive you for having such bad taste. It makes me want to be friends with you more! That way, I don't have to compete for Sasuke-kun's love!" He dragged on the last word slowly to emphasize his "love".

At the sight of Sasuke leaving, he immediately followed. "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" He blew kisses towards me, "Toodles!"

I merely waved as I watched him join the fan girls chase Sasuke off to the ends of the Earth including my redhead of a friend. Good thing they disappeared because I hated dealing with fan _girls_, especially rabid ones that Sasuke seems to have. But Sai-chan…I kind of like him. He's _slightly_ wacko but very genuine.

I walked right out of the building by my lonesome self, waving and greeting the familiar faces I've seen in some of my classes. Watching the rain, it felt oddly serene, which contrasted every incident that has occurred to me today. Well, the first days of school are always the most… stimulating.

Now came the worst part. How am I supposed to walk across the parking lot without getting drenched? Everyone appeared to have magically brought umbrellas. Did I miss a memo here? If I wasn't mistaken, this morning's weather was clear and sunny. Even that girl from my fourth period class (was her name Temari?) brought an umbrella. There's no point in asking anyone to share an umbrella. Everyone around me either hates me or doesn't care for me at all.

I guess I'll just suck it up and soak myself with dirty rain water. You know, like a wonderful finale to end my wonderful day.

Just then, a black umbrella appeared out of thin air above my head. What—

"Wouldn't want to have you wet now." That recognizable voice cooed.

Who—

It was _him_. That lingering headache from first period struck me like lightning.

"No. Thank you."

"Being the gentleman that I am, I can't even begin to wonder why you would refuse _me_."

He has the nerve—

And he knows he struck a nerve. He chuckled. "Let's take a walk. You know, for old time's sake." He motioned for me to walk forward, his entire body already under the falling rain. I had no choice because I knew that either way, it was impossible to avoid him at all costs.

"I certainly didn't expect to see you here," he said as we started walking towards the humungous parking lot. "It's been a while."

"Yeah…" I whispered. Two years is awhile.

He glanced at me sideways, "What made you decide to move back to Japan?"

"My mom found a new job."

"Ah," his emerald eyes glimmered, "I see."

"It's nice seeing you again."

I couldn't think of a response because I can't find myself returning the same words to him.

He then faced me fully. "You've certainly blossomed into a beautiful Sakura," His charming personality got to the best of me once again. I guess old habits never die. My cheeks flushed red, half from embarrassment and half from anger. If he thinks he could sweep me off my feet—

Then he's wrong. But the heart is always unpredictable.

"I…Thanks." I managed to mutter quietly. He grinned handsomely and brought us to a stop. "This," he touched the back of a polished Lamborghini, "is my stop. Would you like for me to drive you to your car?"

He still owns the same Lamborghini. Gaara has always been flashy and extravagant.

I shook my head. "It's fine. I can make it on my own now." His grip on my arm prevented me from escaping his territory, "No can do. Either ride with me or I'll walk you there." His face came closer to mines dangerously.

"Your choice."

The flicker in his eyes never left even when he suggestively stared at my pursed lips. I caught myself staring at his when I realized what I was doing at the moment.

How can I let him go past my defenses? I've worked hard for two years to build the Haruno Sakura that I am now, but with simple words, he toppled the barrier I've vainly tried so hard to establish.

My hand immediately pushed his chest away from me. I was disgusted with my weak self all over again. I needed to get him out of my sight. Fast.

"Gaara…" My voice pleaded, "Don't start."

There isn't a room in my future for Shukaku Gaara. I've made that promise two years ago.

"Sakura," He yelped urgently, "At least let me drive you to your car. I can't let a woman walk in the rain by herself."

Yes, because I'm _just_ a woman.

What the hell is wrong with me? Part of me wants to be everything to him but the other side of me wants to be absolutely nothing to him.

Putting my feelings aside, I accepted the ride. Mostly because this is probably the last time I'll ride in that same Lamborghini again.

The car ride was silent the whole way through. He sensed that I am uncomfortable to be in his presence. In a way, I'm thankful he didn't say anything because my cracking voice would've dug me a deeper hole.

Being the gentleman he always was, he opened the door and shaded me from the falling rain with his umbrella. He walked me to the car door of my black mini cooper.

"Thanks." I breathed. He nodded and waved a goodbye.

I didn't look back at him. Not even once. I didn't want him to see me cry.

Not again.

~----------------------------------~

**Sasuke's POV**

"SASUKE-KUN!" A girl strangled my neck on my way to the parking lot. Then that same girl got trampled to a ground by all the fan girls, threatening to end her precious life if she kills me.

The more I ignore them, the more they want me. I'm running out of ideas what to do anymore—

Pink hair?

I caught a sight of that annoying pink-haired girl I saw in practically every class today. She was walking with none other than Shukaku Gaara. Since when did Gaara ever offered his umbrella to _anyone_? He wouldn't even share his umbrella with me and I'm one of his closest friends. Not that I would ask him anyways. I have too much pride to share an umbrella with another guy.

It would seem as if they were dating but the lack of luster in her eyes said otherwise.

"Is that Sakura?!" A red-haired girl screeched, and irritatingly, her big mouth was right next to my ear.

Yeah no shit it's Sakura. There's no one else in this world that has _naturally_ pink hair.

The fan girls shifted their attention to the next apocalypse, Sakura walking with their Gaara-kun. I'm relieved their undying attention is focused on something else rather than me. But I'm not going to lie; this situation deemed interesting so I kept my eye out for them.

Then their faces got even closer and that's when I felt like one of those fan girls, stalking their every move. I needed to stop.

Whatever. Why should I care what goes on in their lives anyways?

"Tch," I placed my helmet on my head, ready to leave. Then an obnoxious voice, blaring like a microphone, stopped my actions.

"Hey bastard!" Of course it would be Naruto.

I snorted in annoyance. "What do you want?"

I didn't like that cheshire-like grin he wore. "We're going to Gaara's after school today?"

Oh right. I just remembered that we were supposed to hang out. "So? Why are you so happy?"

"Man," He sighed wistfully, "That chick Sakura is so damn cute! I was wondering if you've seen her. I wanted to invite her to Gaara's house."

Tch. You don't even need to invite her. He would've invited her after that action I just witnessed. "No."

"I'll see you later then teme!" Then he stalked off looking like lovesick fool.

Glancing ahead, I see Gaara's Lamborghini Gallardo driving towards me. As he reached my spot, he rolled down his window. Surprisingly, there wasn't a pink-haired girl in sight.

"My house?" He asked. He didn't look pleased.

I nodded and followed his lead.

~----------------------------------~

Temari greeted me warmly to their home. And when I said warmly, I meant that in the worst way possible. She placed her arms around my neck and stayed there, her breath tingling my neck.

We stayed in that embrace for at least ten minutes.

She's always had something for me. Constantly using her older brother to get her way with me but in the end of the day, she's just another pretty face. I've learned to be _nicer_ but that's all the progress she's gotten in the last four years.

"Sasuke-kun," she whined, "You never visit me anymore."

Since when did I come here just to see you? Girls are so annoying.

"Cruise," I answered. For some reason, she was always delighted with my one word answers. It appears that it added to my "bad boy" appeal. When she squealed, that was my cue to leave.

"Sasuke," Neji called out from behind the counter, "We're starting. Get your butt over here."

Naruto's loud and distinct tone can be heard a mile away stifling the whole room with his random yapping about the first day of school. Neji and Gaara pretended to listened but their full attention focused on the Rock Band screen startup.

"You're guitar this time Sasuke," Gaara pointed to the guitar lying on the side of the couch, "Naruto just shut up and get on the damn drums already."

"Alright shit," Naruto whined, "What crawled up your ass Shukaku?"

Gaara seemed very tense. "Don't fucking start with me, Naruto."

"HA!" The blonde chided, "If only I were in a bad mood, your ass would be begging for mercy."

Neji's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "Stop it you guys."

Damn, listen to Neji, _please_.

"But," Naruto grinned widely, "My beautiful Sakura has made my day extra special."

The Pepsi that was initially in Gaara's mouth ended up splattered all over Naruto's face. Fuck. I need to get myself ready to hold them back—

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Naruto screamed.

Great. I knew that pink-haired girl would bring drama. It would only be a matter of time before Gaara and Naruto would go at it. They never got along. Naruto's stance changed to that of an angry fox but—

"Haruno Sakura?" Gaara demanded.

Neji brought the whole roll of paper towel to Naruto, who started wiping off the filthy trail of soda everywhere. "Yes fucker. Got a problem with that?"

"That bitch?" A feminine voice quipped. Temari surfaced from behind the wall and into the room by hearing Sakura's name.

"Why is everyone talking about my ex-girlfriend?"

The paper towel fell from Naruto's grasp and it kept rolling until it reached the door.

Neji looked _mildly_ shock but knowing him, his inner feelings are multiplied to a magnitude of a thousand since he hardly ever shows his true feelings.

Temari's mouth was agape, loss at words.

Why was I the only one who saw this coming?

"Well," I stated gruffly, "You've certainly opened up a can of worms."

~----------------------------------~

**Sakura's POV**

"Mom!" I hollered as I entered my house. I turned on the lights and there was no one inside.

Guess mom's not home.

What now? I need to take my mind off a few things.

I suppose I can work on my homework but it's only three in the afternoon. Way too early to think about school. I can go online and chat with my friends back in America but the time zone would be entirely different. They are possibly sleeping right now, too. So, what does a teenager do when she's bored? Go out of course. But where? I don't even have friend _friends_ yet. I mean, yeah I met Hinata, Ino, Karin, and Tenten today but I haven't even exchanged numbers with them. So I resorted to what someone can do by themselves without looking like a total loser—

Read a book at a local café.

I found a quaint coffee house few miles away from my house. I figured most people from school would be at the large shopping center right next to Itou Academy. I need to reenergize and stay out of people's way, for now. Spotlight on _me_ usually tends to be unpleasant.

The aroma of the coffee surrounded the building in a hearty aura, bringing me back to Saturday mornings filled with freshly cooked bacon and eggs by mom. Dad would be sitting there, reading the newspaper with a cup of roasted coffee in his hands. Laughter would ring throughout the house. I miss those days.

But now is not the time to reminisce and stay locked in my past. All I can do now is hope for the future. That's why I came to Japan to start my life as a new Haruno Sakura—free from my father, enemies, and mostly, Gaara.

So far, life hasn't gone the way I planned it.

I was startled to find Hinata inside the coffee house, sitting at the corner, sipping on her latte while silently watching the pouring rain. Her tranquil expression brought a smile to my face. It's nice to see her, well, herself for once. At school, she seems very restricted and shy; here, she's…content. I didn't want to disturb her peace but my direct gaze at her face brought attention to myself. I waved and she motioned for me to join her.

"Hey," I murmured. She shyly greeted me as well. She was probably shocked to find me here but the feelings are mutual as well. "So, I figured you didn't run off with Ino and Karin to stalk Sasuke?" I joked. That's when I realized that what I said was _very_ stupid.

_Hello! Didn't we establish today that she has feelings for Naruto? You're such an idiot!_

Argh! I just babble random things during awkward silences. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way…

She seems taken back then smiled half-heartedly. "Actually, they are both b-busy buying new o-outfits at the mall." I took a sip from my frapuccino and nodded.

"Look Hinata," I bit my lip, "I'm really sorry about today."

Her eyes met mine in shock. She blinked rapidly then turned her gaze outside at the rain, "It's n-not your fault, Sakura-chan. There is no need to a-apologize." I set down my frappuccino in disagreement. "No! I had no right to—"

"If there's a-anyone to blame…" Her gaze lingered on her fingernails before dully looking into my eyes with hopelessness, "…It would be m-me."

"I-wait what?" I demanded in fury, "I didn't know about you and Nar—"

"There's n-nothing going on between N-naruto and me," She took another sip from her drink and swallowed it with difficulty.

Then that's when it hit me.

"Your eyes," I examined her closely, "they are a beautiful shade of ivory." Her left hand caressed her cheek in consciousness. "I have the perfect shade of pink that will go well with your skin tone. Oh and I bought new nail polish so we can paint our nails red. And did I tell you? My best friend in America is a fashion designer! She sent me some of her dresses in the mail—"

Hinata's puzzled expression brought me back to reality.

"We have to get you a date with Naruto, duh! And we better get started with getting _you_ ready," I smirked boldly and yanked her out of the coffee house.

This is going to be so good.

~----------------------------------~

_The next morning..._

"Sakura—I," Hinata's overwhelmed tone made me giggle in fits. "Don't worry. This shade of purple will make your eyes pop," I added a little "pop" noise and she joined in the laughter. "This mascara," I opened my ultimate waterproof thickening mascara, "will bring out your eyes nicely."

"D-do you really think N-naruto would really go out with me?" She asked innocently. I reached for the blush on the counter, "Of course. He would be a fool not to. If he doesn't, he's not worth your time. Trust me."

"R-really? You r-really think s-so?"

"Naruto won't be able to stop himself from being mesmerized with your beauty once I'm done with you." Hinata's cheeks blushed as she shifted her gaze to the dress. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. You're a great friend."

"Don't mention it," The feeling of sheer content engulfed my senses. It feels magnificent to know you did something good and helped out a friend. Even though nowadays, I should be focusing on making my life goals a _little_ better…

"Honey, you and your friend get down here for breakfast." My mom yelled from downstairs. "Okay mom we'll be right there!"

Hinata stood up and scrutinized herself in front of the mirror. "This is not me," I walked towards her and placed my arms on her shoulders, "It _is_ you! The wild side of you Naruto hasn't seen," I winked. She blushed and twirled herself.

I placed my hand on my chin, stroking it rather cunningly, "I have a plan. It's a fool-proof way to get you guys together."

"R-really?" Hinata perked up, interested. "What is it?"

I sat on the edge of my bed. "I'll ask Naruto to hang out. Then when he agrees," I raised my eyebrows animatedly, "I'll leave you two alone to your date. Sounds good right?"

"But," She whispered then looked away in shame. "What is it?" I asked.

"I," Her cracking voice stammered, "I want y-you to be there with us…on our f-first date." She mumbled the last two words very fast but I still caught on. "Oh…" I toyed with the idea of having a double date, but it never really became prominent until now.

"Well, let's see, I _guess_ we can go on a double date. But the question is…with whom?"

"My cousin N-neji? I don't know if you've met him before but he would be a g-great date."

"Oh…Neji," I whispered. I knew it! They are related! How many people have rare ivory eyes in this world? I should've known—

"So you'll do it?!" I've never seen Hinata this excited before. I can't possibly disappoint her. And this is not because I have a crush on him, okay? He's just a very _very_ nice boy…

_Uh huh. Whatever you say._

It's all for Hinata!

"I'll do it. It's a deal."

~----------------------------------~

I'm officially crazy. I've never asked a guy out in my life and here I am about to do the unexpected. You see, this here is my plan:

Walk up to Naruto. Say hi, small talk, whatever _then_ I ask him to hang out.

He will agree because I know he will or else I'll knee him in the balls.

Then I'll ask him to bring a friend of his, since you know, Hinata and I are going.

It _has_ to work.

It better.

And no, I will not directly ask Neji to go because that will be very embarrassing. I don't really care about what Naruto thinks so I'm fine asking him. It's for Hinata, not me!

So, here I am walking straight to Uzumaki Naruto. Thankfully Gaara is nowhere in sight or else I would never have the guts to approach his group of friends. Sasuke is on his left while Neji is on his right. Argh! I should've waited until second period but he might ask Sasuke to join us since he's in our table and it would be rude if we didn't invite him. Now that Neji is right next to Naruto, this is the perfect chance!

"Naruto!" I greeted and gave him a hug. "Sakura-chaaan!" His loud voice roared, "What brings you here?"

My palms are sweaty. Damn it Sakura! Don't fail me now! "Uh, er, I was wondering if we have sculpture homework." I just wanted to bury myself underground and just die.

Small talk = FAIL

"Sculpture homework?" He scratched his head. I can't believe he's actually thinking about this. "Dumbass," Sasuke slapped him on the head, "There's no such thing as sculpture homework."

Did he just call me dumbass…indirectly? That bastard—

"Oh right. No sculpture homework. Is that all you wanted pretty lady?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Oh my God! I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. "I was wondering…"

Naruto slowly eased his ears towards me in anticipation. Sasuke and Neji then started chatting behind Naruto about a new movie that's coming out this Friday. I hope they are not listening, well except for Neji of course…

I bit my lip nervously, "…if you wanted to hang out after school."

Then the ears behind Naruto perked up. Sasuke looked like he just heard a terrible joke but Neji looked normal except his deep ivory eyes tell a different story.

Naruto jumped in the air and pumped his fist. "HA! Take that Gaara!"

Gaara?

I gave him a look that demanded an explanation. "Sorry don't mind that. Of course! I'm so excited," He hugged me tight. Very tight. I almost suffocated from his very _passionate_ hug that it had to end. I pushed him off slightly, and when he wouldn't show any signs of budging, I pushed him off with all my might.

"Yeah and the thing is," I gasped for air, "My friend Hinata is going too."

"Right, right," Naruto couldn't stop grinning. If he grinned any further, his face would rip. I cleared my throat, "So I was wondering if you could bring a friend," With this statement, the two boys in the back became very heated and interested in _our_ conversation that they halted _their_ conversation altogether.

"Yeah, for me, ahem, bring a friend?" I started flipping my hair to my left and making hints, obviously directing Naruto's eyes to his right, since that's where Neji is standing. Naruto looked utterly confused, following where my eyes are pointing and he ends up looking off into the sky with a stupid grin on his face. "Uh huh, friend! Don't worry about it Sakura-chan I'll remember." He winked. I wanted to punch him for being such an idiot.

Sasuke seemed to understand what I was up to since he glared narrowly. Neji, on the other hand, started staring off into the right as well. Sigh.

I said my goodbyes and turned my back curtly before I make a bigger fool out of myself by staying there blabbering nonsense and flipping my hair everywhere.

Right when I was about five steps away, I heard Naruto's piercing voice asking, "You coming with us after school Sasuke?"

No freaking way!

At this, I immediately faced them in such fury, my mouth opened in a gasp. Naruto didn't see me since his back was towards me. Sasuke and Neji, on the other hand, saw my tormented face _clearly_.

He wouldn't!

He would so not!

He really would not do this!

He really would so not do this to me!

Neji looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. I shook my head desperately.

The fire in Sasuke's eyes lit up dangerously and that demonic smirk appeared on his lips.

"It'd be my pleasure."

Fuck. He _would_.

~----------------------------------~

**AN: **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!! Oh and third chapter might come...next week hopefully? I'll keep you guys updated at my profile page.

P.S. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE GAY SAI!! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings? Confessions?

**Imperfectly Perfect**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: **THANK YOU to** Miss-Kawaii-XOXO, aym . perfectly . mii14, Saffrie, blooming flower08, xoxoklim, ****cutecookiechick, phoenix1234flame**, and **Luna Rei Harmony. ** This story is dedicated to you guys and for those that love this story!

**Chapter 3: Feelings? Confessions?**

I made my way to first period fuming. I'm not trying to hide my angry-ness either since I'm tired of these hellish situations this school has placed upon my fate ever since I stepped into the very gates yesterday. And I'm totally not pleased to set foot into my Chemistry class because there are three people I do not want to see:

1. Uchiha Sasuke because he's a bitch.

2. Shukaku Gaara because he's well… Gaara! Nuff' said.

3. Orochimaru-sensei for placing me next to numbers one and two. And his creepiness just grosses me out. Yuck.

OMGOMGOMGOMGSHIT.

I sighed deeply, waved my hand over my face, and placed a very bright smile contrasting my disgruntled look earlier. "I'm ready to enter hell!"

I entered the room only to find it empty. No chemistry for today? WOOT WOOT!

A paper, which was _huge_ by the way, was stuck on the door. As if it's laughing at me for not seeing it, since it's gigantic.

It says, "Please report to the Chemistry lab in room 815. Don't be stupid enough to open this door after reading. Off you go!"

I officially hate Orochimaru-sensei.

Bitterly, I walked all the way to room 815, which was down the hall. You know, disregarding how a piece of paper just owned me a couple of minutes ago. But it's okay. I'm totally up for mixing chemicals and all that good stuff.

I checked the sign that says "Room 815" just in case I don't embarrass myself going into a different classroom. Seeing that it is indeed, room 815, I opened the door and sighed in relief but that sigh turned into anguish as soon as I saw my three favorite people. "Welcome, Ms. Haruno," Orochimaru-sensei smiled frighteningly, "You're late once again. I hope you weren't wasting your time in the other classroom." Everyone laughed. I didn't see the humor.

"Heh," I breathed sarcastically. "Since you're late, go to lab 9 with Uchiha Sasuke."

Why is it always Uchiha Sasuke?! Uchiha Sasuke this…Uchiha Sasuke that. I swear. I'll go crazy.

Then the insulting escapades erupted in the fan girl's corner over there. I dismissed their cries of agony and made my way to my partner, who I seem to be getting into a lot of trouble with these days. He didn't look at me, no surprise there, not that I was looking at him to know anyways. I set my bag on top of the lab station and put on my coat and goggles. He looked surprisingly flawless with the lab coat and goggles on, making him look like one rich, smart, and attractive scientist. His normal leather jacket and grungy shirts just made him look raggedy and so hot…I could melt—

"What're you looking at?" He spared me a glance then went back straight to work. My initial infatuation turned into an annoyance. "Not you obviously," I cursed myself inwardly for being such a stupid fool, "There's uh…something on your coat." I nervously reached out for his elbow and dusted off that, ahem, fake something there. "All gone!" I tensely chuckled and all I got was a weird look.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Whatever."

_You're so Team Sasuke now!_

What are you talking about?! There was dust on his…elbows. It happens!

_Yeah keep denying your attraction to him with your Team Neji crap. Oh please. Give me a break. _

He seemed amused that I was having an internal conversation with myself. "Why are you so weird?"

Oh no he didn't!

_Oh yes he did!_

Are you Team Sakura or Team Sasuke?!

"Excuse me?" My appalled tone brought a smirk to his face.

"Nothing." He murmured, "Can you do something useful than just, standing there?"

Oh well excuse me! I never asked to be in your lab you jerk. I shot him a rather evil glare as he continued to stare at the burette and grasp the Erlenmeyer flask. He seemed like a know-it-all since he doesn't even do the lab based on the given directions. He just does what he feels like and for some reason; it seems to be working for him. Well, not that I'd know anyways. I don't even know what this lab is all about! So I grabbed the lab paper and read the title, "Titration."

"Did you read last night's homework?"

No.

"Yes."

"Then you should know what this lab's all about."

And now I'm getting owned by today's chemistry lab! I glowered at the paper intensely, wishing that it would burn to flames and just go away. "I know what to do." I said confidently, "You're just being a bighead and doing everything."

He gave me a challenging stare, "Then do the next step." The paper in my hand crinkled with my tight grip, "Fine I will." He moved away from the lab station which allowed for me to move towards it. His shoulders bumped mines on accident but he probably did that on purpose. Jerk! I placed the flask above the white sheet of paper. The switch to the burette was calling to me. When do I put that liquid inside the flask? Oh for goodness sakes. So then I proceeded to just reading the instructions in the first place, like what I'm supposed to do. But where do I even start?

Molarity?

NaOH?

HCl?

Neutralize—

I was completely lost. What step are we even on? Hell, how am I supposed to know? Shit. I looked over at him and he eyed me with utter curiosity. "Go on," He said with delight evident in his eyes. He is a very evil man—_that_ I'm sure of.

So I did something on impulse to fulfill his dear wishes. I twisted the switch on the burette and poured loads of that liquid into the flask. The water turned very dark pink. It was really bad that Orochimaru-sensei had to interrupt us and tell me to get another flask to do the experiment all over again.

I didn't want to face Sasuke because I knew that he'd rub it in my face that I'm a dumbass. I didn't need another reality check, thank you very much!

He grabbed another flask from the drawer. "This time, _I'll_ do it," He sighed exasperatedly because we had to do it all over again. I wanted to say something to defend my honor but there's nothing I can say to really get me out of lying to him for supposedly "studying". But! He deserved it! He knew I wanted to go with Neji today and he had to ruin everything for me. Great. Now I'm all hot and angry again just from remembering that _certain_ incident.

He must've sensed I was frustrated because he actually turned his face to look at me. "Stop being a baby about it already." I opened my mouth to retort but he interrupted, "If you weren't—"

"So stupid?" I finished heatedly.

He took a while to answer, "…Yes"

"Well," I stated sternly, "If you didn't prevent me from getting with—" I stopped the word vomit because I'm fully aware I've said too much and the heat of the moment got me caught up into saying a little bit more than what I wanted him to know. Damn my running mouth.

"Hm…" His full body leaned towards me, "I'm going to take a wild guess here." His fingertips slowly fingered the edged of the desk as if taunting me, "…Neji?"

I poked a finger to his toned (very sexy) chest and narrowly glared at his onyx orbs, "You—I—" There's really nothing I can say that can save my case. He knows and it's…infuriating for him to know my secret. "Hmph. Nothing just forget about it."

This time, he smiled. With teeth.

"Whatever you say."

~----------------------------------~

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto waited for me at my locker. I can already spot his broad grin miles away.

"Man! I can't believe she actually asked me out!" He boasted for about the tenth time today. "Tell me bastard," He pulled my arm to look at him, "How do I look?"

The fuck? "I'm a boy, Naruto."

"So?"

"So, I don't look at boys. I look at girls."

"This is a friend thing! Tell me if I look good enough since I'm seeing my beloved next period! Sheesh."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "What's the difference? You look like your same stupid self everyday."

Naruto beamed, "So I guess the whole stupid thing charms Sakura-chan." And here I was thinking he couldn't get anymore stupider.

We continued our journey to Deidara-sensei's sculpture class. Naruto faced me, perplexed, "You know what I don't get though," He began, "Why would she ask me to invite someone else?"

"What else do you think?" I wanted to place a big "DUH" sign on his forehead. "Double date."

A light bulb appeared above his head, "Ah ha! So while Sakura-chan and I go on our date, you and Hinata-chan will have yours too?"

I was quite disturbed with that idea. But knowing Sakura, she most likely wanted to set those two up since it's pretty obvious that Hinata has a thing for Naruto. Heck, she can't even look him in the eye since freshman year! I know it seems like I never care about anything but I'm _very_ observant.

"You should ask her instead of making up scenarios, dobe."

Then that's when her eyes met mine. Unreadable. Then a flash of rage illuminated her emerald eyes for a second then they disappeared once I blinked my eyes. She's angry and I know it. I've caused it, but the question I ask myself is why did I do it? Why do I love that tortured look on her face?

Even I don't know the answer.

Perhaps because I've never elicit such…emotion from a girl. When she's angry, it's a new experience since all girls accept my attitude and grovel at my feet no matter what I do. She doesn't. She has _fire_.

Her gaze budged to the dark-haired girl next to her. They walked in the classroom together. Naruto and I followed right after.

The blond idiot ran to our desk, immediately smiling widely at the two and expressed his excitement for today after school. I lagged behind and took my time to get to the table. I was not that excited, and even if I was, I would never blindly run somewhere to cheer for something. That's just not my style.

So then, with my arrival, the smiles and cries ended. I'm not _that_ scary now am I? Naruto ogled Hinata claiming she got "so much prettier" with all that make-up caked on her face, which made her blush big time.

He then continued to tell random stories of summer. That's when Deidara-sensei's commanding voice took over the classroom. Thank God.

"Today, we're going to start with making our ocarinas," His strong voice declared, "And everyone please pay attention to this video for an introduction to ocarinas."

Everyone turned their attention to the video except for our table. Naruto continued to chat to Sakura about the summer cruise we went on this summer.

"So it was me, Sasuke-teme, and Neji…" He paused for a second to remember more important details. "We went on a cruise to Hawaii! It was really fun! There was a 24/7 buffet. Too bad _Gaara_ couldn't come." He sensed the change in atmosphere and being the idiot that he is, he still brought _it_ up.

"Oh I heard Gaara is your ex-boyfriend but its okay I'm fine with that. He might be a bastard but he's uh okay sometimes." He grinned hesitantly, scratching the back of his head because Sakura's sudden calm expression ultimately changed into a distraught one.

Well, you can always count on Naruto to ruin conversations. This is why he's _never_ had a girlfriend. He wouldn't let me utter this fact to anyone else—not that I'm a big gossiper anyways.

"We all make mistakes!" He added and Sakura and Hinata's faces turned into uncomfortable glares, well only for the former anyways. The latter held a questionable gaze along with an uncomfortable stare directed at the idiot.

Naruto nudged me on the side and whispered, "Hey bastard, help me here!"

"Hn."

~----------------------------------~

Second period would've ended if weren't for Deidara-sensei calling our table up to his desk.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno, Hyuuga." He demanded curtly, "Front and center, please."

The bell rang already and I was itching to just get out of here and go to study hall. The irritated look on Deidara-sensei's face didn't look promising. If we're in trouble, it would most likely be Naruto's fault.

"I don't appreciate," He took the time to look at each of our faces, "how you guys chatter in the back during lessons." He stood up and faced us closer. "Just so you all know you're place…I've assigned you to cleaning duty for today. I've excused you to all of your third period classes. Get to work."

"But—" Naruto growled. "No buts Uzumaki! Just get to work. I don't tolerate complaining." When Deidara-sensei is serious, he really means it. I need to watch out for this guy.

The miserable fact is…if I remain friends with Naruto, I'll always get into trouble. Even if I didn't do shit, if I'm associated with him, I'll still get the blame. Fucking idiot. I glared at him harshly, and he also received grunts from the two other girls who walked off into the supplies room. He stared at the floor while walking behind me.

Ugh. This is not what I pictured third period to be. I wanted to just sit outside and get a drink at the cafeteria or something. Not fucking clean!

There was a list of "cleaning duties" pasted on the wall in the supplies room. They were:

1. Clean the paintbrushes

2. Arrange the glazes in order by number.

3. Get rid of empty glazes.

4. Clean the sinks.

5. Clean the wheel throwing room.

The easiest would probably be arranging the glazes in order because it doesn't require troublesome tasks. No cleaning, no opening glazes and such. And look, Sakura already got started arranging the glazes in order. I guess she could do most of the work while I just stand there and pretend I'm kinda sorta helping her.

She noticed my presence. I've been noticing lately that she's very irked of my very presence, believe it or not. It's not that she doesn't care or anything, she does care, I can see it in her eyes. But it's like she holds this secret enormous hatred inside towards me.

Naruto and Hinata went off to wash paintbrushes. I stood there, glancing in wonder at the variety of different glazes on the counter. Her eyebrows knitted in annoyance, "Can you stop standing there looking pretty?"

I took this time to grill her, "Oh so you admit you think I'm attractive?"

I smirked at her flustered face as she shoved five glazes in my face. "Arrange this." She ordered. I chuckled to myself as I watched her move through the cans of glazes rapidly.

"11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17…" I mumbled quietly. "There's more up there," She pointed to the wall cabinet. She tiptoed, trying with no avail to reach the remaining glazes that were situated way above her head. Tiptoeing merely allowed her tips to touch the bottom of the glaze bottles. She tried with all her might since she probably does not want help from _me_. I sighed in frustration. "Let me get it. You're way too short."

She shook her head, "I got it. You don't need to do _everything_ for me." What the hell is her problem? Does she think she's wonder woman? Fine, if that's what she wants, then so be it. Here I was, being a nice guy and all, offering my help, and she turned down Uchiha Sasuke. I watched her short body trying _hilariously_ to reach the glaze bottles when my eyes landed on her full-blossomed chest.

Whoa. Eyes look somewhere else! They do look like some good, non-fake boobs (from my two second assessment) but for some damn reason, looking at her that way feels so wrong. It's okay if you look at sluts around school because you won't feel guilty since they are, well….dirty. But Sakura seems like one of those goody two shoes girls that never have done anything in their life. Now that I think about it, her ex-boyfriend is Gaara…you can't really mention the word innocent next to Gaara's name. Hm…it's hard to tell. Looks can be deceiving.

While I was musing about her boobs, a shriek escaped her mouth followed by a warm splash of liquid on my shirt.

This can't be good.

~----------------------------------~

**Sakura's POV**

"Oh shit!" I screamed. Oh my gosh! Can I be anymore clumsy? The red glaze, which I've been unsuccessfully trying to reach has a very loose cap, unfortunately, and thus fell right on Sasuke's white shirt. Oh no. Please _don't_ kill me.

He glanced down at his soaking red shirt and cried in anger, "What the fuck?" He touched some of the glaze that made it onto his jeans, which look really expensive by the way. "This is why I told you that I'd do it for you in the first place."

"I'm sorry!" I yelped and immediately went to go get paper towels and started dabbing it against his shirt. "I'm really sorry!"

He sighed frustratingly and grabbed my hand, "It's no use."

Then he ripped his shirt.

In half.

Then threw it on the floor like it was nothing.

Then advanced to the sink and started soaking his _eight pack_ abs with water to make it glisten, ahem, I _mean_ wash off the glaze from his skin.

_Oh dear lord! Oh kami! Oh my he looks so fuckable!_

Yes!—I mean no! He's such a show off! He didn't have to rip off his shirt.

_Well if you didn't spill on him in the first place! But you did the right thing. You go girl!!_

That…I can't deny.

Naruto and Hinata came in the room to see what the ruckus was all about. "What the hell happened here?" Naruto examined the red glaze splattered on the floor and on Sasuke's white shirt on the corner.

"You beat up Sasuke, Sakura-chan?!" His eyes turned into stars. Sasuke hit him on the head. "Dobe. She spilled fucking glaze on me." Then he shot me his classic Sasuke angst glare.

I blushed furiously partly because I felt terribly guilty for getting him wet but mostly because he was freaking _half-naked_ in front of me. With his jeans lying very low on his hips. Looking like a total model. He is like the reincarnation of Adonis.

I couldn't take it—being in the same room with him. He would further cuss and blame me for being stupid and I can't control my natural hormones reacting to him. The pheromones were flying off the wall.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized once again but he continued mumbling profanities to himself. Thank god for Hinata for staying with me in the room. She helped me clean up the mess and expressed great concern.

"It's o-okay S-sakura-chan…" She stammered.

We both walked out of the supplies room then I found my way to the wheel throwing room. I'd do another job since I don't want to be stuck in the supplies room any longer. That's when Deidara-sensei called us forth to his desk. He glared at us but lingered his gaze on Sasuke a little longer and frowned, "Uchiha, why are you shirtless?"

"My shirt has glaze all over it." He replied tersely.

I was surprised that he didn't rat me out. If anything, I would've expected him to do something like that.

Deidara-sensei's grip on the pen in his grasp tightened, "Glaze, you say?"

Oh. Shit.

"Next time, spilling glazes _wastefully_ would equate to more cleaning duty. Understand?"

"Yes, Deidara-sensei." We chorused.

"Now get out of my classroom."

~----------------------------------~

"AH SASUKE-KUN!"

The millions of his devotees chased after the shirtless boy who tried very hard to escape the hellish pursuits and kisses by the nameless girls that were practically clawing at his skin to get a taste of his sexy-ness. I watched in disgust. Ino and Karin marveled at his appearance in the cafeteria then went on to follow the crowd. Sai-chan was there in the mix too.

_Run there! You can't let those girls enjoy what you've worked hard on._

FYI I didn't do that on purpose.

_Uh huh. But you can't deny what yummy eye candy you're missing out on!_

Then the speaker blared loudly, revealing a very angry Tsunade-sensei, our headmaster. "Uchiha Sasuke!" She screamed furiously. "Please put a shirt on in consideration of the health and safety of the campus. Thank you!"

—And she wasn't kidding. Girls pushing each other everywhere, teachers looking on with interest, and even the lunch ladies took their break in order to get a glimpse of the Uchiha. Kakashi-sensei finally approached the harassed boy and threw him a plain white tee.

Naruto invited our table to eat with the "hottie" table, which was against my wishes, but clearly didn't affect the vote of everyone else. Ino and Karin hurriedly placed themselves in between Sasuke and Gaara, chattering away and touching their arms while the other fan girls looked on with jealousy. Tenten went along with it, and Hinata shyly obliged to sit there too. What was I supposed to do? Sit by myself?

So I positioned myself at the edge, sitting in front of Neji, and yet again, he proved to be the _best_ out of the…worst. There was still some tension between Gaara and me but Neji's company became the barrier of comfort I very much needed.

Lunch ended quite fast, to my surprise, since I got carried away with my conversation with Neji. He ended up walking alongside me to Kakashi-sensei's class but a certain midnight haired individual ruined our moment.

"Neji," He nodded in acknowledgement and the brown haired cutie nodded back also. I then continued discussing whatever Neji just brought up. "Oh yeah the project. When do you want to start on it?" I asked him.

Sasuke decided to interrupt mine and Neji's conversation, "Aren't we all going to my house to finish it?"

"Yes," I answered.

"When would be a good time Sasuke?" wondered Neji.

"We can start tomorrow." He walked off rather gruffly, seemed to be angry about something.

Then it's settled. Me, Neji, Sasuke, and Lee at the Uchiha Estate tomorrow. Sounds like loads and oodles of fun.

Fourth period had a more calming effect than the rest of my classes. Why you ask? First of all, the fan girls seemed to stop hating on me for some reason. Their leader Temari gazed at me with such confusion. Her eyes held a secret, one that I had no idea of. But the main reason why they probably weren't angry was because Sasuke was shirtless today. And you know who caused that hoopla? Me, of course! _That_ should be enough to shut them up.

And the main reason why I was sort of happy was because I was sitting next to my prince charming, Neji. He's very easy to talk to and the most chill person in that table. Here's what I noticed from sitting in that "hottie" table for fifteen minutes:

Sasuke: "I'm so hot that no one else is good enough for me."

Gaara: "I am Sasuke number two except I'm a crazier and scarier version."

Naruto: "I love talking about weird things and everything that doesn't make sense."

Neji: "I'm the most normal guy in this table."

Yep. I got _that_ much information just by hearing them interact with each other. And I liked talking to Neji. He isn't self-absorbed like Sasuke and Gaara and not stupid like Naruto. He's normal and I like normal.

_*cough* BORING!_

WHAT WAS THAT?!

_You heard me!_

Whatever.

Kakashi-sensei prepared a very boring power point presentation we had to take notes on. I yawned and leaned on my chair when I noticed the piece of folded paper on my desk.

"Wanna go to my party this Saturday? –Neji"

"Sure. What time and where?"

"My house. At eight. This party is like a yearly party thing and it's tradition to bring dates. I was wondering if you could be mine."

The little warm tingles erupted in my chest. Yes! My prince charming wants me as his date!

"Of course."

"Cool. I'm excited."

~----------------------------------~

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't get it.

What does Sakura see in…Neji? I'm frustrated in myself because I find myself caring in the first place. When they started trading notes in fourth period, that's when their whole relationship just irked me. She's so not right for him and he's so not right for her. Yet…they seem to enjoy each other's company. Sakura continues to laugh and smile in his presence but scowl and roll her eyes in my presence. Am I doing something wrong?

Never had I done anything wrong. According to all women, I'm perfect. I'm the perfect boyfriend since I'm good looking, smart, athletic, rich and tall. Plenty of girls would kill to be my girlfriend.

I _always_ get what I want.

Does that mean I want _Sakura_ since I'm frustrated that she and Neji are getting along _really_ well? No that can't be it. And it's been a long time since I've wanted something so bad. I can barely recall how that feels.

No. I don't want her. She can't be possibly the thing I want. It's not logical…is really isn't. I'm just having my moody and annoyed days. It happens to men too.

Speaking of past _wants_, two vicious gray eyes abruptly stopped me in my tracks. Her smooth and silky black hair spilled over her shoulders gracefully I couldn't help but stare at her smooth velvety skin, contrasting to her dark hair. She smiled immediately at my presence.

"Sasuke-kun," She fluttered her eyes, "Lovely to see you."

I nodded. "Hn."

She revealed her perfected pout, "It sucks I don't have a class with you this year."

"Yeah…" She grabbed my hand in hers and whispered in my ear, "But there's always after school to make it up."

Images of deep gray eyes alluringly gazing at me rapidly flashed in my mind. "Hana..."

She winked, "See ya around."

Then she left suavely. She's always up to something and I don't want to be a part of her…_affairs_ anymore.

So where was I…? Right. Sakura. She's in my next class, Calculus.

And there she was chatting it up a storm with that guy that has an unhealthy obsession with me which is really frightening. Upon my entrance, that said boy looked up with glittery eyes, as well as every fan girl there was, except for Sakura. She just stared and then reverted her glance to the dark haired boy who oddly resembles me.

I sat right behind her so I could hear their whole conversation.

"I'm happy that Naruto and Hinata are finally going on their date."

"Shut up! No way! Hinata's been trying to get at him for years. You're such a miracle worker."

"Oh stop it! It's all Hinata really!"

"Since you create miracles, do you mind ahem," And that's when he flickered his gaze to me.

"Uh…eh…well you know! It's hard considering it's _ahem_," She retorted. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Oh wait, she's right. There's no way I'd go for the likes of him.

"You know I've never told you this… but the reason why I dyed my hair black is…"

"Why?"

He toned down his voice to a whisper. Well not a whisper, more like a really loud screeching murmur, "To look like _him_,"

"Him?! Why?"

"Cause…since he's _so_ in love with himself! I'd figured if I looked like him somehow, he'd fall in love with me ya know. Exactly like him but not really. You got my drift?"

"Ahh! I see. That's really, um, such an ingenious idea!"

I am deeply disturbed. Their conversation kept entering my ears no matter how much I tried to block it.

"Yeah, brilliant ain't it?"

"But you really look like him! How'd you do it?"

"Don't tell anyone this," He lowered his voice even more but I can _still_ hear him anyways, "I hunted down his personal stylist and demanded her to make me look like my dear Sasuke-kun. And it totally worked. Look at me now!"

Sigh. I really need to stop listening before I hear things I'd prefer living without knowing.

Like ridiculous things people do to make me fall in love with them.

~----------------------------------~

**A/N:** Sorry for the not so juicy ending and for the chapter not being so long. I wanted to end this chapter with the "double date" but I figured I'll just put that all in one chapter, which is the next one! I have no idea how I want the date to be, or where it would occur so pretty much I've hit writer's block and I hate it so much! Grawr! It might take a little bit longer than usual to get the next chapter but I promise you that I'll put so much juicy-ness you'll pretty much forget and forgive me (I hope) for taking forever. This chapter was pretty hard to write also! It's hard characterizing Sasuke because sometimes I feel like I'm giving him too much emotions or too emotionless or whatever. I have a general idea of his personality it's just hard to write it. Maybe I should just stick to Sakura's POV for now until I know exactly how I want Sasuke to…_think_ like. Well, actually, you guys tell me. That would be even more helpful than me trying to figure out myself. How is Sasuke's character so far? Believable? Or not? It would really help if you told me what you truly feel about it. And also you readers finally stumbled upon…dun dun dun, Yamada Hana. Think Megan Fox when you think of her. She has that fierce and vixen-like quality to her. She's….well, if you've understood the hints from that segment in the story, you should have a slight idea of her relationship to Sasuke. If you still have no idea have I'm talking about, keep on reading and watch out for her but please don't hate me for adding her in the story! Oh and forgive me if I made mistakes with the Titration Lab in the chemistry class scene. I'm not all that informed with labs, especially chem labs, so bear with me here! You can tell me if there are information I need to change regarding that. And of course…**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**! It really makes me happy and motivates me to go on with the story! Even criticisms are welcome! Show some love! Thank you very much!


End file.
